Porn Movie
by CamyMJ
Summary: [Wincest] O Trickster os prendera na TVLand. Agora, Sam e Dean estavam presos em seu mundo e eram obrigados a interpretar qualquer papel que lhes fosse designado.


**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** DeanxSam

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.

 **Notas:** Oláá, gente linda! Então, esta fanfic é baseada no episódio 8 da quinta temporada, "Changing Channels", foi escrita em 2015 e é basicamente um pwp. Acho que deu pra perceber que eu gosto bastante de escrever com base nos episódios, né? Pois é, o nome disso é vício mesmo. Inclusive, eu sei a abertura inteira de cor e eu canto junto mesmo. Enfim, eu gosto muito desse episódio e acho que ele é um dos que mais dá abertura pras fanfics. Infelizmente, li pouquíssimas coisas baseadas nele. Enfim, espero que gostem 0/

 **Porn Movie**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _From town to town, two-way roads_

 _The family business, to hunter bros_

 _Living a lie just to get by_

 _As long as we're moving forward_

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Together, we'll face the day_

 _You and I won't run away_

 _When the demons come out to play_

 _Together we'll face the day_

Depois que o Trickster enviou Cas sabe-se-Deus para onde e se negou a removê-los da _TVLand_ , Dean e Sam encararam o sanduíche gigante e indagaram-se se ele poderia ser usado como uma arma. Talvez devessem usar a perna da mesa, visto que precisavam de uma estaca banhada com o sangue de uma das vítimas do monstro para que pudessem matá-lo, porém o sanduíche foi o que lhes chamou mais a atenção. Independentemente de qual arma pretendessem usar, seus planos desapareceram quando a mesa se transformou em outra. Já acostumados, sabiam que o cenário mudara.

— Sam, sério, eu n… QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

Dean pulou para trás, assustado, e Sam, que não o encarava, virou-se de supetão.

— JESUS, ME DIZ QUE EU NÃO TO VESTIDO ASSIM TAMBÉM!

— EU VOU ARRANCAR OS PULMÕES DAQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!

— ISSO É UMA PORCARIA DE FILME PORNÔ?!

— EU VOU MATAR O BASTARDO!

— MAS QUE MERDA!

Respiravam fundo, vermelhos de irritação e vergonha. Dean ainda esbravejava e socava o ar, como se o _Trickster_ estivesse à sua frente. Sam encarou o chão e colocou as mãos na cintura, como se isso fizesse com que ele conseguisse pensar melhor.

— Ok, ok, ok — murmurou.

Ambos vestiam os mesmos trajes: uma fantasia erótica de anjo. Verdade fosse dita, apenas sabiam que eram anjos porque tinham asas presas às costas. De resto, apenas um tapa-sexo branco.

— Ele não quer a gente num maldito filme pornô, quer, Sammy?! Me diz que ele não quer!

Sam respirou fundo, tentando ser racional, visto que Dean com certeza não o seria.

— Eu… eu honestamente não sei.

— EU VOU ARRANCAR AS BOLAS DAQUELE MERDA!

— Dean… ok. Existem apenas duas formas de sairmos disso: "Interpretar os nossos papéis" ou acertar o desgraçado com uma maldita estaca.

Dean respirou fundo mais um pouco.

— Ok. Ok. Eu me sinto pelado.

— Você está pelado.

— Não tem graça, Sammy. Não tem graça.

Sam queria ter rido, mas não conseguia. Aquilo era estranho até mesmo para eles.

— Ok. Me ajuda a quebrar uma cadeira. A gente precisa fazer estacas.

Dean assentiu e os dois deram dois largos passos para frente.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! — Sam gritou.

— VADIO!

O tapa-sexo era justo e puxara os pelos pubianos deles quando se moveram. Sam ajoelhou-se, agarrando seu pênis, e Dean fez o mesmo.

— Eu odeio ele. Sam, eu odeio aquele filho da pura com todas as minhas forças. Eu vou matar ele.

— Ok. Eu te ajudo.

Respiraram e voltaram a caminhar, dessa vez a passos menores e moderados, cuidando para que seus pobres pelos não fossem arrancados sem dó nem piedade.

— Eu vou queimar o corpo dele. Não, eu acho que eu vou cortar aquele desgraçado em pedaços.

— Entendi, Dean.

Fizeram quatro estacas, uma com cada pé. Quando estavam prontas, banharam-nas com sangue e analisaram o quarto quase vazio. À exceção da mesa e das quatro cadeiras, havia apenas uma cama enorme contra a parede. Dean e Sam a e, por fim, decidiram sentar em duas das cadeiras que ainda estavam inteiras.

— Pensa positivo: a primeira coisa que entrar é, definitivamente, o bastardo.

Sam forçou um sorriso irritado e voltou a encarar a porta. Estava incomodado com aquela maldita roupa — ou melhor, com a falta dela —, porque aquele maldito tapa-sexo apertava seu pênis e ele já estava ficando duro. Não necessariamente por Dean estar tão gostoso ao seu lado — apesar de acreditar que aquele poderia ser um motivo pertinente —, mas sim porque o maldito pano o pressionava, e a pressão era excitante.

A porta abriu e o _Trickster_ encarou-os com um sorriso malicioso.

— Divirtam-se, garotos. E lembrem-se: interpretem seus papéis.

Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente antes de fechar de jogar uma garota para dentro e fechar a porta. Dean levantou-se num pulo e ignorou a dor dos puxões enquanto corria até com a estaca em sua mão. Sam seguiu-o e os dois bateram na porta, tentando abri-la, porém não conseguiram.

Nas outras vezes o _Trickster_ gostara de participar, porém agora apenas os prendera em um quarto e sumira de vista. Estranho, para dizer o mínimo.

A garota era magra e vestia uma fantasia também. A dela era de um demônio estereotipado, com direito a chifres e cauda. A verdade era que não passava de uma _lingerie_ vermelha com botas de couro da mesma cor. O cabelo loiro estava solto sensualmente e contornava seu rosto. A maquiagem pesada apenas a tornava mais bonita.

— Ah… eu pequei. Eu pequei e agora estou aqui, em frente a anjos, e preciso de punição.

Ela piscou os olhos, manhosa, sedutora, e Dean já a teria jogado contra a parede há muito tempo se esta fosse qualquer outra situação.

— Desculpa, querida. Não vai rolar.

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio, maliciosa. Aproximou-se com um caminhar lento. O corpo dela começou a chamar a atenção deles. Os olhos azuis contrastavam com os verdes deles, e ela parecia conseguir olhar para ambos ao mesmo tempo. Sam virou-se de costas para ela e voltou a bater em desespero contra a porta, como se fosse conseguir derrubá-la apenas com força bruta. Dean também se virou, porém precisou de mais força de vontade.

— BASTARDO! VOLTA AQUI! VOolta…

Surpreso, Dean sentiu a língua da garota em suas costas enquanto gritava. Parou imediatamente de esmurrar a madeira e Sam virou-se para ele, confuso. O olhar do mais novo ficou preso na língua que escorregava pela pele de Dean. Os olhos azuis estavam presos nos de Sam, como se ela o convidasse a lambê-lo também. Sam sentiu-se tão tentado que quase deu um passo a frente. Quase.

— Sam, tira essa mulher de mim!

Sam aproximou-se e puxou-a pela cintura antes de jogá-la no chão. Ela gemeu com o impacto e mordeu o lábio.

— Sim! Eu pequei, e agora vou pagar.

Ela olhou para eles, acariciando seus seios sobre o sutiã.

— Me façam pagar.

Sam desviou o olhar, porque seu autocontrole era bem mais forte do que o de Dean. Seria tão bom poder dizer que a cena era ridícula e que nenhum deles se sentia seduzido, porém estariam mentindo. Estavam seminus e o maldito pano branco apertava os pênis já sensíveis pela simples presença da mulher também seminua. Aquilo não ia prestar de modo algum.

— Sam, como a gente vai sair daqui?

Sam encarou os olhos do irmão e tentou focar-se naquela parte de seu corpo. Já se sentia excitado e, definitivamente, observar o peitoral definido de Dean não era uma boa forma de amenizar seu desejo.

— Eu pensei em duas coisas: interpretar ou matar o Trickster. Então, tecnicamente, tínhamos um plano. Mas eu não vejo aquele maldito em lugar algum.

— E se ela, na verdade, for ele?

Os dois encararam a mulher sensual que ainda estava jogada sobre o chão. Ela brincava com o sutiã e agia como se fosse removê-lo, porém o mantinha no lugar.

— Oh, anjos… punam-me…

— Cara…

— Dean, controle.

Dean assentiu e desviou o olhar. Encarou os olhos de Sam e tentou ignorar a volúpia que via ali. Sabia que o irmão estava tão necessitado quanto ele próprio. Os dois conseguiam perceber o desejo no olhar do outro.

— Ok. Então, matar o _Trickster_ — Dean falou de novo.

Sam assentiu.

— Ou interpretar.

Silêncio. Os olhos de Dean arregalaram como se Sam tivesse sugerido que eles matassem uma virgem.

— O QUÊ?!

— Um de nós. O outro espera em algum lugar. Ou sei lá.

— Eu sou o mais velho, eu transo.

— Nem a pau. A gente decide como sempre.

Dean pareceu cogitar a possibilidade. Encararam-se por alguns segundos e então fizeram o ritual que diria quem transaria e quem aguentaria o desejo de costas para a cena. Dean sempre colocava tesoura, Sam sabia, e por isso achava que venceria. Dean não era burro. Ele sempre colocava tesoura porque, em algum momento da vida, precisaria vencer Sam de qualquer forma. E aquele era o momento.

Dean só não esperava que Sam o conhecesse tão bem.

— Eu sabia que você só tava esperando o momento. _Eu sabia_.

Sam colocara tesoura. Dean, papel.

— Merda!

Ele se virou de costas para o irmão, e Sam sorriu malicioso. Não era tão vadio quanto Dean e, normalmente, teria deixado que Dean "interpretasse o papel que precisava interpretar" enquanto ficava de costas, mas aquele maldito pedaço de pano era insuportável. Apertou o pênis por cima e sentiu um alívio tão intenso que desejou continuar tocando, porém os olhos azuis estavam presos em si.

— Vamos logo com isso — resmungou.

Ela sorriu.

— Me punam! Os dois… eu sou uma péssima garota.

— Desculpa, só eu hoje.

Ela sorriu como se concordasse e aproximou-se dele a passos lentos. Sam suspirou quando o corpo dela colou-se ao seu e a puxou para mais perto. A diaba era pequena e delicada, e a ereção dele roçava na barriga dela. Ela jogou Sam para trás e sorriu maliciosa enquanto se dirigia a Dean. Quando chegou perto, apertou a bunda dele e mordeu a nuca desnuda.

Dean gemeu. Ele não queria gemer, porém sua mão acariciava de leve o pênis sobre o tecido (apenas para aliviar o tesão que sentia) quando ela o mordera, e Dean não conseguia suportar o gemido que ficou preso. Ele riu depois disso.

— Desculpa, Sammy, mas parece que ela já escolheu.

Sam fechou a expressão e revirou os olhos. Suspirou e acabou resignando-se. Não forçaria ninguém a transar consigo. A garota puxava Dean para a cama quando passou ao lado dele e agarrou sua mão. Sam travou, assim como Dean, e ela ajoelhou em frente a eles.

— Oh… como vão me punir?

— Só um, querida — Dean respondeu.

Ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou lentamente de Dean. Mordeu o lábio inferior e estendeu a mão, tocando no pênis ereto sobre o tecido. Dean conteve o gemido, porque estava preparado para aquilo, e Sam focou-se na cena da mão dela a acariciar o pênis do irmão. Sabia que não devia estar olhando, porém não conseguia desviar o olhar.

— Eu pequei demais… preciso de dois anjos para me punir.

O olhar dela desviou para Sam. A mulher acariciava o seio esquerdo sem desviar os olhos azuis dos verdes dele, enquanto continuava o movimento delicado sobre o pênis de Dean. Com algum esforço, o mais velho dos Winchester conseguiu se afastar da mão delicada.

— Desculpa, querida. Só um.

Ela voltou a negar com a cabeça.

— Ok, como vamos matar o I?

A pergunta partira de Dean, porém ele não estava pensando de verdade no monstro. Sam também tinha o olhar perdido no mamilo que aparecia sob o sutiã abaixado. Tão sensual, tão quente…

— Eu não sei.

— Sam, ela só vai interpretar com dois. Como diabos a gente vai sair daqui?

— Talvez a gente só devesse… interpretar.

— O QUÊ?!

Mas a pergunta não era assim tão perturbadora quanto Dean achava que seria. A verdade era que estavam com tesão demais para que se importassem.

— Você me entendeu. Só… como a gente faria?

— Como que eu vou saber? Nos meus pornôs são sempre duas garotas, não dois garotos. Cara… isso não vai dar certo.

— Tem uma ideia melhor?

Dean ficou em silêncio.

— A gente pode ficar parado. Sem fazer nada.

— Por quanto tempo?

Não tinha resposta. A mulher voltou a morder o lábio inferior e pegou na mão de cada um deles de novo. Arrastou-os para a cama, e os Winchester se deixaram ir. Estavam excitados demais para não irem. Ela deitou-se e encarou os dois que ainda estavam em pé ao lado da cama.

— Como vão me punir?

Dean respirou fundo. Se Sam não estivesse ali, poderia puni-la de um milhão de maneiras diferentes. Devia ser pecado ser assim tão sexy. Apesar de não fazer as mil e uma coisas que se passavam por sua mente, Dean foi o primeiro a se deitar na cama ao lado dela. Puxou-a para si e a beijou. As mãos fortes acariciaram as costas macias e a mão dele escorregou até o sutiã vermelho, abrindo-o. Ela sorriu maliciosa e virou-se de costas para ele, esfregando sua bunda macia contra o pênis ereto. A diaba estendeu a mão para Sam, que tentou não olhar para Dean enquanto deitava-se na cama também. Ele a beijou enquanto ela continuava a rebolar contra o falo ereto e pressionado. As mãos de Sam ocuparam-se em remover o sutiã enquanto as de Dean acariciavam a cintura macia, incentivando o rebolado enlouquecedor.

Sam desceu a boca aos seios medianos e ela gemeu ainda mais. Dean a beijou e desceu a mão ao seio que Sam não sugava. Se mantivesse seus olhos fechados, podia imaginar que Sam era apenas uma garota e que estava em mais um de seus muitos _ménages_. Sim, desde que não tocasse _naquele lugar_ , poderia manter os olhos fechados e fingir que o irmão era uma garota qualquer.

A garota sorriu e livrou-se das mãos que a acariciavam. Eles a encararam, claramente a devorando, porque não conseguiriam parar agora que haviam resolvido começar. Ela indicou que Dean deitasse-se no sentido da cama, e ele obedeceu. Sam afastou-se para que as pernas do irmão não o tocassem e a cama era grande o suficiente para que fizessem aquilo.

— Me punam…

Ela engatinhou até Sam e abriu as pernas dele. Sam se deixou levar e observou a cabeça pequena abaixar-se até sentir os lábios dela sobre seu falo apertado. Ele revirou os olhos, desejoso, e encarou o teto. Dean observava a cena com os olhos vidrados, sentindo uma mistura de sensações que não conseguia explicar. Ela lambeu a cabecinha que escapava do pano e puxou o tapa-sexo com os dentes. Sam a ajudou a removê-lo e Dean encarou o tamanho dele, sentindo a boca salivar.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e virou-se de costas para Sam, colocando sua bunda quase no rosto dele. Ele mordeu a nádega esquerda antes que ela engatinhasse até Dean e retirasse a tanga dele também. O alívio no qual os dois homens se encontravam naquele momento era indescritível. Sentiam que nunca mais colocariam uma cueca.

— Agora… punam-me…

Ela sentou-se sobre o pênis de Dean, porém ainda vestia suas roupas e ele não a penetrava, apenas se roçavam. Estendeu os braços para Sam, que se jogou para frente e ajoelhou-se na cama. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou enquanto ela continuava o movimento contra a cintura de Dean. Dean apoiou as mãos na cintura para auxiliá-la e Sam prensou-se contra ela, querendo compartilhar todo o tesão que sentia. O pênis dele pressionava a barriga lisa e a língua ávida invadia boca também ávida. E foi então que aconteceu.

Sam, procurando um apoio melhor, acabou com uma das pernas de Dean entre a suas. Dean, querendo mais contato, escorregou a mão para a barriga dela. E o pênis de Sam entrou em contato com a mão de Dean.

Imediatamente Sam deixou um gemido longo escapar e sentiu ambas as mãos dela em seus cabelos. Os dois homens demoraram quase dois segundos para perceberem o que acontecera e afastaram-se quase imediatamente quando o fizeram. A mulher acabou parando no chão por conta disso.

— Não dá — disseram juntos.

Como se pensassem como uma só pessoa, Dean agarrou uma das estacas que estava jogada sobre o chão e Sam segurou a mulher cujo nome ainda desconheciam pelos braços. Dean enterrou a estaca nela e os Winchester mataram-na com a mesma sincronia com a qual mataram Ruby.

O corpo foi jogado para o lado, porém o mundo não desapareceu. Ela, claramente, não era o _Trickste_ r.

— E agora?!

Dean encarou o irmão com o mesmo olhar apavorado com que era encarado e não soube o que responder. Os olhos escorregaram pelo corpo definido do mais novo, e Dean quis se mutilar por estar pensando aquelas coisas, porém ainda estava com muito tesão.

— Agora fodeu, Sammy.

— Não, Dean. Ninguém fodeu e a gente ainda tá aqui.

— De quem foi a brilhante ideia de matar a garota, hein?!

— A gente pensou junto, ok?

Estavam nervosos, excitados e podiam sentir o tesão como se ele fosse o elefante daquela sala. Sabiam o que precisava ser feito para que saíssem dali, porém nenhum dos dois queria fazer aquilo. Ou melhor, eles não queriam desejar aquilo tanto quanto desejavam.

— E agora, Dean?

Ele deu de ombros, e Sam sentiu o pênis doer pelo abandono. Queria se tocar apenas para afastar o desconforto, mas fazer aquilo com Dean ao seu lado era perturbador.

— Acha que masturbação é o suficiente pra um filme pornô?

Dean negou com a cabeça.

— Não pra um dos bons.

— Não precisa ser bom, certo? Só precisa ser um filme pornô. Existem filmes que acabam quando os atores têm um orgasmo, certo? E não precisa ser, necessariamente, com penetração. Só masturbação já conta.

— Esse é um filme pornô de merda.

— Mas é um filme pornô.

Dean encarou os olhos esperançosos do irmão e deu de ombros.

— Talvez.

— Ok.

Ficaram em silêncio, totalmente parados.

— Então… cada um faz em si de olhos fechados e a gente finge que nunca aconteceu?

— Que tipo de filme pornô você olha, Sammy?

Sam deu de ombros, incomodado, e Dean acabou encarando o teto.

— Ok. Masturbação, um orgasmo pra cada e a gente finge que nunca aconteceu.

— Ok.

Sam respirou aliviado e desceu a mão até seu pênis, sentindo um alívio intenso ao finalmente poder tocá-lo. Dean o observava pelo canto do olho e percebeu o movimento do irmão com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

— Idiota, não adianta você fazer.

— O quê?!

— Filme pornô não funciona assim.

— Então…

— Só cala a boca.

Dean aproximou-se e encarou os olhos apavorados de Sam. Não conseguiria fazer absolutamente nada com aquele olhar sobre si, porque o maldito era seu irmão. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Estendeu a mão e tocou no peitoral dele. Sam também fechou os olhos e sentiu que ele descia a mão por sua barriga. Fazia cócegas. Aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, sabendo o que precisavam fazer para que pudessem sair daquela enrascada e tocou-o diretamente no pênis. Dean suspirou com o toque quente e desceu mais à mão, chegando no ponto em que Sam o queria.

Aproximaram-se mais e as testas se tocaram. Os movimentos começaram devagar, quase como se estivessem masturbando a si e não a outra pessoa. Mantinham um ritmo parecido e, quando um aumentava o movimento, o outro também o fazia. Ficaram nessa tortura lenta até aumentarem a velocidade, um mostrando ao outro como gostaria que fizesse. E então o ritmo foi aumentando. Sam movia o quadril junto à mão de Dean, que acabou movendo o quadril junto tamanha era sua vontade. A mão que não masturbava o outro agora apertava os ombros ou o peitoral; o que pudesse encontrar enquanto o clímax chegava.

Dean foi mais rápido e Sam também. Em um apertou mais forte, Sam começou a tremer e seu gozo voou para o peito de Dean, que gemia incomodado com o movimento interrompido. O mais novo apertou o pênis do irmão entre seus dedos e recomeçou o movimento enquanto ainda sentia os últimos tremores do orgasmo. Sua mão era tão rápida que Dean mal sentiu o orgasmo chegando. Quando percebeu, sua cintura já estava formigando e uma onda de prazer explodia para fora de si. Os dois estavam suados, sentiam o prazer escorrer e ainda sentiam desejo.

Sam foi quem quebrou a distância e iniciou o beijo, que foi imediatamente retribuído. Os dois rolaram na cama, já não mais interessados no _Trickster_ ou na situação. Tudo o que existia era o desejo e a vontade de se perderem um nos braços do outro, de se terem da forma mais intensa.

As línguas se encontraram numa mistura de gostos, e Dean puxou Sam para cima de si e afundou as mãos na bunda dele, apertando com força e arrancando-lhe um gemido satisfeito. Sam desceu a cintura e os pênis cobertos friccionaram-se, eretos. Dean rolou pela floresta e sentou-se sobre a cintura do irmão, prendendo a seguir as mãos dele sobre a cabeça. Foi quando percebeu o terno e a gravata. E os óculos escuros. Encararam-se confusos e depois olharam ao redor. Afastaram-se assim que perceberam que não estavam mais presos naquele fajuto quarto de motel.

— Então… acho que sua ideia de filme de pornô ruim funcionou.

— É… eu acho…

Encararam-se como se fossem estranhos e depois Sam desviou o olhar. Mataria o maldito _Trickster_. Os dois matariam aquele desgraçado. Como ele ousava mudar de canal bem quando as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes?!

E ainda ousava colocá-los em um maldito programa policial que envolvia falas ridículas e óculos escuros à noite?!

Sim, definitivamente matariam o filho da puta.


End file.
